herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hong Meiling
Hong Meiling is a heroine from Touhou who works and lives at the Scarlet Devil Mansion as its personal gatekeeper, guarding its entrance alongside her followers. She is a youkai, although it isn't currently known which category she belongs to. She is known for her mastery of martial arts, part of which can be seen from her movement which is performed with Shin-Kyaku (a move in Chinese martial arts). Of course, Meiling is also a heavy sleeper, and therefore isn't very good at her job of guarding the entrance, thus usually getting a knife in the head from Sakuya Izayoi as punishment. In Touhou Hisoutensoku, Meiling spotted a wandering giant and imagined it to be the Chinese god of disasters, the Taisui Xingjun, going off to battle it and its henchmen despite not knowing the danger she was in. Appearance Meiling appears as a tall, busty girl with teal eyes and long, straight, scarlet hair with two braids tied in black ribbons. She wears an olive green cap with a bronze star with the Chinese character 龍 (Lóng, lit. Dragon) in the middle. She wears a decorated olive Chinese dress with a white blouse underneath, and has a black ribbon tied on the collar of her blouse. Relationships *Remilia Scarlet (mistress) *Sakuya Izayoi (fellow employee) *Patchouli Knowledge (mistress' friend) *Flandre Scarlet (mistress' little sister) *Namazu (adversary) *Koakuma (unknown) Trivia *Sadly, despite reaching some level of recognition by becoming a playable character in Immaterial and Missing Power (albeit through a downloaded patch), Meiling was the only character not to have a storyline. She is almost universally considered a bottom tier character in the game as well, despite the fact that she has some of the most impressive combos in the game, as shown here. Whether this was by accident or if Twilight Frontier was making fun of her is unknown... *Many of her lines in Touhou Hisoutensoku indicate that Meiling has boastful pride in China. "You're all not there yet! You're all children compared to 4000 years of history!" The script also reveals that she reads manga created by the tengu, compares Yuyuko to a Jiang Shi, and notes that Tenshi and the Celestial read Chinese works. (Many of Tenshi's win quotes in SWR come from Chinese classics.) This is how Chinese characters in Japanese manga and anime are almost always depicted: a pervasive stereotype of the alleged common traits and pride of Chinese people. *If Meiling loses to Youmu in Touhou Hisoutensoku, the latter will ask if Meiling shouldn't just use a weapon, namely a green dragon blade. This can be a source of confusion, since many would imagine the legendary Green Dragon Crescent Blade wielded by the famous Chinese general Guan Yu, but women seldom use pole arms in Chinese martial arts. In Japan, the term has become a common misnomer for the liuyedao and other Chinese sabers. As Youmu admits she has only heard about them in stories, the use of her local, incorrect term is likely intentional. *One of her Skill Cards in Hisoutensoku resembles Krizalid's Typhoon/Tuhon Rage from KOF '99, 2000, and 2002: Unlimited Match. *Meiling is sometimes compared to Chun-Li from Street Fighter on notable traits. *Meiling looks very similar to Orange. *Despite her sometimes joke status in fanon, Meiling is often considered a difficult boss fight in EoSD on Lunatic if not Hard as well. Merchandise griffon_hong_meiling02.jpg gao128893370631.jpg gift_hong_meiling01.jpg Theme Category:Chinese Heroes Category:Touhou Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Videogame Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Green Heroes Category:Red Heroes Category:Sexy Heroines Category:Cute Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Guards Category:Bosses Category:Living Heroes